burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Crashbroke23
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Richard 20:07, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Signature Hi mate, I've finished your sig, after about half an hours worth of editing! I hope you like it: To put it into action, type in at the end of every post or comment you make. If you do the four tides then all of you code will show up (that's when you put the template into your preferences, but that's unnecessary), and it will look ugly and will fill up too much kilobytes! Happy? 12:15, 31 May 2008 (UTC)}} Hey sorry i haven't been to active. I've got major internet connection problems at home and so I'm doing everything at school! LoL! What i wanted to ask, is whether you could do this weeks news and then put it on the archive too. Thanks. Hopefully I'll be more active some time next week but nothing's certain. Cya! Thanks for the Welcome I think I'll join this Wiki; I've been reading it for two days and noticed a logic error on one of the pages. I've been a contributor of Halopedia since its creation and just recently got Burnout Paradise back. This looks like a really dedicated community and I hope I can live up to that. Digipatd.-- 07:55, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Update Hi, i haven't been active lately but now i am and i was checking up on the forums. The logo looks really good but i need to know when the Cagney update is arriving or whether it already has arrived! Just need a heads up so we can all start transforming the site to make it amazing. Ok, but for the skin, it may take a while. As for the Race Driver wiki, i agree with you. I think that the site was a fail and it's been up for ages and we've got no interest in it. As for the GT wiki, I'll check it out. If you want any creative stuff doing for it then just ask. Thanks: AHHH NO! I've missed it. Damn it, i was down the pub. Ow well! Anyways i can do that sig for you. And yeh the skin might take a while! Hi Crashbroke, its the parkster. Now as you've probably seen, the site is well underway into its expansion. This is actually going quicker than I'd anticipated, which is good considering I'm going on holiday next week. Talking of that, could you handle the site and sort out the blog while I'm away. Of course you do that now but i mean a bit more to make up for my absence. If you can't then that's ok, i'll pass it onto someone else. Now we also have a new admin: Exlonox. He's been a great help and is a wizz with the skin and so i promoted him so we could have some more active command on the site. I would've asked the admin team but i though it was ok considering the circumstances. So if you want, you can add any important info onto the blog, however make sure it's relevant. I'm testing it out to see how well it works. So just an update really. I need some help on the forums too. Thanks: Images? Where are you getting your images of the vehicles? Just wondering. New Bikes? Where'd you get the names of the new bikes you put on the Burnout Bikes page? Just wondering. Got it. Thanks. As for the Gran Turismo Wiki, I'll see what little I can do. See ya around. Burnopedia Clan I'm in! Just let me know what I can do to help. I'll start work on the image (it might take a while :P). Peace, Image:Clan logo one.png|How's this? 23:11, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Image:GT Concept plus Background threepointoh.png|Or this? 00:47, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Image:GT Concept plus Background threepointtwo.png|Like this? 10:18, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Image:Clan logo threepointfive.png|Um... this? 21:50, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Image:Clan logo threepointsix.png|I fixed the bottom of the concrete where the smoke wasn't covering it. I also fixed the car's shadow. What do you think? 23:28, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Can I take a stab at it? =p I look through the image list for the original image. :Um... you can attempt i guess. ::Why don't you guys keep the conversation on ONE page, instead of 2-3? Very confusing to try and follow the conversation later. ::Anyways, here's mine, minor changes, fixed the choppiness on the right side by the concrete, stood out too much. :: :: The choppiness at the bottom was done on purpose actually. The attempt was a good one, but, stuff was overdone such as the shadow to the "Burnopedia" and the sun. Seriously, why a lens flare? Anyways, if you intend to attempt and make it better, go right ahead. :So, do you like the fringe on the bottom-right, or do you want me to get rid of it? ::Why not try using another car, like the burnout roadster, then you have "BURNOUT" in the logo on the side of the car! :: :: Clan Involvement So are you going to be participating in the clan if you can't play online? :Oh, okay. I wasn't sure if it was permanent or not. Clan Picture I've seen that you actually did many designs but the final one was chosen! It would've been better for a community discussion but ay oh! Anyway i want a change for it. The main focus was grey and orange, which therefore means we need both colors. I think the one we've got at the moment is too orange. So could you please re-do and make the black lighter into the same grey as this site's main grey. Also, can you put that little sparkle of light that Rappy put on his please? I think it makes it look cooler :P ! Finally do you have any other cars, which we could put on the logo please? The CT Flame is good but there are more powerful and agile cars! Thanks a lot, :Actually, Parkster, I'm the one who made the logos. I made the new one you requested. (I asked Rappy to add the 'sparkle' to it). Now I just need to know which car you want on the logo. You should probably give me a couple cars so I can see which one I can find the best image of. Later, ::Done and done. Sorry for some reason I haven't been able to connect to the site for several days. I kept getting a weird server disconnection error. I had Kirkburn look into it, not sure if that's why I am able to be here now or not, but either way it seems it's cleared up now. RE:Archive Ummm... I don't fully understand what you mean. Clarify it a bit and I'm sure i can help. Also... Top Gear!!! Watched it last night and it has got to be the funniest they've ever done! Worth the watch ;) Cya, :Bleh, you need to remove protection from your page, there's no reason for it to be protected (vandalism or not) and either way, if you had read the help on the archive-box template (that I did up) you'd realize you can change the image with image= as well as image-size=75px (48 is default) Also, if your page wasn't protected, I would have set it up for you to show how you would do it... but it looks like you get to do the liberty =) ::Ok you can make that archive. Or do you want me to do it? As for Top Gear, they even brought back Oliver! That was a ROFL moment! Cya, Clan Video Wow. How much work did that take? Pretty kriffing cool. I think this clan logo Image:Clan_logo_one.png at the end would pop more on the small screen, though. Also, if the text at the end could read, 'For more information, visit http://burnout.wikia.com.' that would be great! Just a few suggestions. Later, :Actually, it only took about four hours of hard work. But it took a while to turn it into what it came to be. I shall use the pic you gave me in a follow-up video that is going to be made in the upcoming weeks. It is called "What is the Burnopedia Clan?" I don't remember if that's the exact name, but its pretty close to what it is. When this is posted, I'll be working on my intro to all of my videos. ::Cool. :::That video, for a lack of a better word, is awesome. Good job. What video editing tool did you use to put it all together? I need to output my TV to my computer and see about doing videos too... eventually. ::::Ehh, i actually use windows movie maker ... =/. But that's cool, it has a "View in High Quality" button when it is actually on youtube. :::::Nothing wrong with windows movie maker. I've done a lot of stuff with it myself. ::::::Hey, Crashbroke, excellent video, it's really good. However is it possible to have N.E.R.D, Rockstar Remix as the main song because it's really punchy and cool =P If not then no worries. Great job. Regards, :::::::What do you use to get the video on your computer? Do you have a vid capture card? ... I would like to create videos too, but I am not sure how to begin about it. Lets do this Hey, check out Forum:Vehicle Infobox and, if you can help me, lets get it done... odd I only see you with 533 edits =p :I was going by the amount of edits on my preferences... in which case i have 1006. ::I see, edits, not contributions. =) IRC I think that all the admins should start a weekly IRC chat for help. Considering we've all got different consoles, IRC would be the best way to instantly chat. Should we say every saturday. Tiem could vary due to time zones but you know we can live. I'm on now if anyone wants to come and keep me company :) Thanks guys, IRC My sensors indicate that you you have been online recently. If yo see this with in a few minutes, click me! 02:24, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Please let Bananza Billy into the clan Hey Crashbroke23 Please let Bananza Billy join the clan! I am a really big fan of the game! I buy the expansion packs when they come out. I am available on Friday night, Saturday night, Sunday night and holidays! Thanks Bananza Billy Clan meetings Have you or Parkster been hosting all of the Xbox clan meeting? Just making sure. :P Help meh! Hi! Im mastachief and umm im wondering if u can help me with something...i downloaded the timesavers pack on paradise and i did not do anything so im wondering how i get it to work.plz write back.ps:i dont have those line that u do ur sig with so srry! What do you mean "i did not do anything"? Do you means it didn't do anything? How many cars do you have? If you have all cars except the Ubershall 8 Carbon, it wont unlock the Cabon Ubershall 8. I hope this helps. New Forum Section? Forum:Meet Request - Wanted to run it by you before I implemented it. Shoot me a 'yes' or 'no' when you get a chance. Status of GP75 He has not been lately active. I messaged him and it seems he's pretty busy. There are many other active users, so I think you should demote him from assistant. Thanks. Agreed. Possible Promotion Are you okay with promoting KBABZ to assistant? :I nominate SilverCCX, if I can do that, that is. ^_^' Babadingldoo 21:01, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree with Babadingldoo. Smudger13talk 21:42, 29 May 2009 (UTC) We'll do a RFA (Request for Asstancy) thread at the forums, there we can vote for whom will be the replacement for GP75. Thanks for sorting out the assistant business! Also on a sad note, my 360 died: THE RED RING OF DEATH appeared, three of them in fact. It's getting shipped over to Germany (O_o WTF) and is gonna take a good month before i get it back. Luckily we still had the three year warranty! Also i'm back now, i'll be around and helping, which should hopefully take off some of the pressure. Thanks mate for sorting the site out while i've been gone! Cya around, With RfA, can a person be nominated twice, by different people, or does it not matter how many nominations someone gets, just number of votes? Smudger13talk 18:04, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Just votes. Podcast update So, have you downloaded Callburner? :I'll do it within the next few hours since I'll be downloading it on the laptop, and I'm not on it. Can I join? (TwinBlade kite1) Hey! I wanted to know if I can join the clan? I get on burnout often! I also can't wait for the Island Clan :Is the clan still active? If it is, I'd love to join, this game is great and some help with challenges would be helpful. Thanks! ::It's not as active as it should be, but I'm still sure you can join. Also, please don't forget to sign your posts with ~ ~ ~ ~ (no spaces) July 2009 Clan Can you post the meetings you can host at this page? Thanks, colors Check , notice the colors. Tell me how you want to show up. Individual letter colors cannot change. Hydros Micromania Custom Did you even bother reading this article's talk page before making the change to its boost type? =\ :I did, but it would be redundant if it was Stunt boost, since it is just a livery change. ::Eh, he's got a point, the page does claim speed several times. I wish we had French users to confirm. :::Hi there ; ), I may finally be of some real use... Unfortunately, and as you may know, I'm on vacation and I do not have a PS3 nearby... I'll confirm this car's boost type (since I guess this is where the uncertainties lie...) once I get back home (2/08/09)! C ee X 20:07, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::::That's a long vacation!!! :O Babadingldoo 20:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I didn't notice the claims at first, but they're no excuse and can easily be changed. Do pictures of the stunt boost count as proof? Ok, I am confused. This shows the Micromania vehicle as a Speed car with 4/4/3 stats, but this shows it green as a stunt car. Asking to Join I still kinda play Paradise, and I do have Xbox Live now, so I was wondering if I could join. I don't play with a microphone, though, so is that a necessary requirement? AssassinLegend 05:41, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :You dont need a mic, although it would help because we do tend to do idea and games that weren't built into the game. So, go the the Clan Members page and add your self in, and give me a friend invite. ::Ok, but how the crap do I edit the page without messing everything up? I just tried to add my name right now, but my entirely noobish skills at page editing left the entire page all bombed. Any advice as to how to avoid that? AssassinLegend 00:25, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::Look at the coding for previous entries, and see if that helps. ::::Tried it again. Didn't bomb it that badly this time, but it's still a bit weird. Could someone take a look at it? AssassinLegend 04:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I've got it. ::::::Thanks. AssassinLegend 16:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) '''Need some freeburn buddies. Can I join please? Hi there. I am a fair way through the offline content and was looking to get online (with English speaking people) to Freeburn and start on challenges. If you would allow me to join that would be great. ManuelBarca 10:01, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Look at the topic above, do what Exlonox says for the freeburn members page and cope the template and add it to the bottom. Ok? ::Thanks for the help. ManuelBarca 17:13, 24 July 2009 (UTC) My Promotion Something went wrong. I can't even edit my own userpage. :P Can you look into it? :Your user page was protected so that Admins are the only people that can edit it, because you are now no longer a admin, you couldn't edit for some reason. ::Naw, it's not just that. I can't use any of my admin abilities like deletion or editing MediaWiki pages. :::Errm, try it now.